


Sweet Dreams

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Sad, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>wombatking asked:</i> america/kate/cassie! after a slip on a mission lands kate on crutches, her girls team up to keep her comfortable and occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.  
> this drabble was written before cassie was brought back, her death is a central component and this is a sadfic

“I’m so happy you two get along.” Kate said, again. She kept saying it over and over, and she knew she was repeating herself, but she just couldn’t help it.

She had been so worried about this; worried what would happen when Cassie and America first met. Worried whether they would like each other or not, whether it would be drama, or chaos, or a fight. But here they were, the both of them together, and they were getting along just fine.

If she could just get over the ache in her ankle, Kate could actually enjoy it.

Her whole leg felt swollen up like a balloon, and her toes were purple and blue. The bruises were still changing color, still forming, still growing worse.

Most of her foot and most of her leg were locked up in a big bulky plaster cast, looking more like a cartoon cliche than anything else.

America and Cassie were both on their guard, careful not to move or bump or touch Kate’s leg in any way that would hurt her. Normally Kate didn’t like to be doted on, but when it was these two it didn’t seem so bad. America was gentle as she lifted up Kate’s foot up, and it was kind if amazing how someone so strong and so tough could be so sweet. Cassie quickly stuffed a soft squishy pillow underneath, giving Kate something comfortable to rest her leg on. Not that it helped much.

“I’m so happy you two get along.” Kate said again, the thought of it filling up her chest.

“Of course we get along.” Cassie said, and she cast America a sweet, shy sort of smile.

“And you’re going to stay, right?” Kate asked, reaching out for Cassie’s hand to keep her from getting too far away. “You’re here now? You’re back for good?”

Kate couldn’t even remember how long she’d even stuck in the same position. Stupid cast. Stupid broken ankle. She felt like she’d been laying around for ages. Her body was heavy and sluggish and she was already sick of it. She wished she didn’t have to hold on to Cassie to keep her from going away. She wished they could walk, and talk, and be together without Kate being stuck in bed.

“I’m here to stay.” Cassie promised.

God, Kate had missed seeing her smile.

“And you’re okay with it?” Kate asked, suddenly turning to America, as if remembering she was here too.

America flopped down beside her, relaxing back against the pillows besides Kate. “‘Course.” She smirked, casting Cassie a grin, some secret shared between them.

Kate didn’t even care that she wasn’t in on it. She was just so happy that they got along. These two girls were the most important people in the world to her. It meant everything that they could be together, all three of them. It meant everything that they could get along.

“I’m so happy you two get along.” Kate said. Again.

“Baby?”

Kate felt a pulse of pain, and the weight of consciousness, as she suddenly awoke.

“Baby you’re talking in your sleep.”

Kate’s one eye was swollen shut, but with the other she could make out the fuzzy haze of the hospital room.

“I had a dream.” Kate muttered. Her whole body hurt, even her throat was raw. That was the last time she took a page from Clint’s book and dove out a window. Never again. “My toes were changing color.” She continued, “You were there. And Cassie too.”

“Yeah, well you’re back in Kansas, kid.” America told her, because that was the only way she knew how to soothe people. To be slightly less rough around the edges than usual. “How are you feeling? Are you doing okay?”

“My leg hurts.” Kate admitted. She tried to lift her chin to see, but she already knew how bad it was. The memory of a doctor delivering the prognosis came drifting in and out of her medicated haze. She could feel her leg was wrapped in a cast without having to look. Her head started to pound and she gave up trying to lift it.

“Relax.” America said, urging Kate to lay back. She pressed the button to call the nurse, because Kate could probably use more pain killers, if the look in her face was anything to go by. “Just go back to sleep, baby.”

“Yeah.” Kate whispered, closing her eyes. “Maybe I’ll see Cassie again.”

America did a good job of hiding how much it hurt to hear that, and she grabbed Kate’s hand instead. “Sweet dreams, princess. I hope you see her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
